1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an object, a method, or a fabrication method. In addition, the present invention relates to a process, a machine, manufacture, or a composition of matter. In particular, one embodiment of the present invention relates to a semiconductor device, a display device, a light-emitting device, a driving method thereof, or a fabrication method thereof. In particular, one embodiment of the present invention relates to a dibenzo[f,h]quinoxaline derivative and a novel method of synthesizing the same. In addition, one embodiment of the present invention relates to a light-emitting element, a light-emitting device, an electronic appliance, and a lighting device that include the dibenzo[f,h]quinoxaline derivative.
2. Description of the Related Art
A light-emitting element with a structure in which an EL layer is provided between a pair of electrodes is a self-luminous light-emitting element in which carriers (holes and electrons) are injected from the pair of electrodes by application of an electric field and recombined in the EL layer to generate energy, so that light is emitted.
An organic compound is mainly used as an EL material for an EL layer in a light-emitting element and greatly contributes to an improvement in the characteristics of the light-emitting element. For this reason, a variety of novel organic compounds have been developed (e.g., Patent Document 1).